Dead Can Live
by DarkOneWingedAngel
Summary: Marlene[x]Kadaj. Kadaj is sent back from the dead, though for reasons unknown to him. Kadaj is an emotional wreck and finds solace in the last person he would expect. Rating May change.
1. Life and Death

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything relating to Final Fantasy. The place names and all Cannon Characters belong to Square Enix.

**A/N: **It has been a long while since I wrote any kind of Fanfiction, so my apologies if it's a bit… Well… Poo :

**Summary:**Marlene[xKadaj.

Rated 'T' for language

Kadaj is sent back from the dead, though for reasons unknown to him. Kadaj is an emotional wreck and finds solace in the last person he would expect.

**Chapter One:** Life and Death

In a slight moment of madness, one would call it madness anyway, one who never knew his real reasons for doing what he did. For wanting to rid the world of Human Life. Nobody knew why, nobody could understand, some went as far as saying even he didn't understand. He was just a child after all, though weren't crazed children the most dangerous of all? Especially if you're a remnant of Sephiroth. The one feared for countless ages, the one who disappeared from all knowledge for a few years, then made his comeback… Yes, he was dangerous… He was a killer…

He remembered being told he didn't have to hold on any longer. He supposed it was because death was the next phase in life. Or so he believed. Afterall, Sephiroth made a comeback through him didn't he? Laying there, in Clouds arms, trying all he could to cling onto the little bit of life he had left inside him, seeing Cloud look down at him with a pitied expression, finding himself now wondering, if it all was worth it…

Death…  
What was it?  
It wasn't the end…  
He knew that now…  
It was just the next step…  
Eyes closed, nothing around him.  
Could see…  
Dark…  
A voice…  
Whos?

"Did you really know what you were doing, Kadaj?"

"I've been asking myself that"

"Did you not see?"

"See? See what?"

"Life, Kadaj"

"Life?"

"Yes, Life. Did you not see what it was like? Did you not understand?"

"W-What?"

"Did you not?" 

"I don't… I don't understand… What you mean"

"Did you not understand life?" 

"You live to die"

"Do you?" 

"Yes… I think so…"

"If everyone lived to die, nobody would fight back when the time came to die, but they did"

"…"

"You did not see life did you? You only saw death" 

"Yes, I could not see anything but death"

"You missed out" 

"On what?"

"Life… Do you know why Cloud, Tifa and the others, even Reno and Rude fought so much, fought for life?"

"No…"

"Because, Life Kadaj, is special. You only get one chance at it, or so people believe. Life is beautiful with endless possibilities"

"Life is... Special… Beautiful?"

"Yes. You did miss out on the things that make Life special" 

"Did I?"

"Yes" 

"What makes life special?"

"Friendship. Love. Unity… Life itself makes life special. For the time you waste, you can never get back. And the time you use for living, is the time you would like to cherish no matter where you are. You have to grow, as life grows all around you. Look at a flower, it blossoms into something beautiful from a seed. Unless stood on, or abused, pulled from its roots or killed, nothing can break it…A flower, its life in itself. Its like you… Your life, it was wasted into finding something to bring destruction on everyone else. What for? What was the point in it? You could have grown, made your life special, made it beautiful. Shaped it around you, involved others in it. Made friends. Though you didn't, and that time is time you will never get back. Do you understand?"

"No…"

"Why not?" 

"I don't understand human emotions"

"Haha… Nobody does" 

"Not even you?"

"Not even me. You can never predict when you are going to feel human emotions, they just happen"

"I never felt"

"Yes you did" 

"I did?"

"Even if it was for the wrong reasons. You still felt. Imagine what you would have felt like if your brothers had died before you did. Or if Rufus had managed to destroy Jenova before you could get to her… How would this have made you feel?"

"Annoyed"

"Annoyance is a human emotion" 

"I don't like it"

"Not many people do… There are nicer feelings Kadaj" 

"There are?"

"Yes" 

"Like what?"

"Love" 

"Love?"

The sounds died out, the voice became quiet. Kadaj could hear no more. He felt like he was floating, silently. Finally at ease, at peace. Resting. The misery, the struggle, everything had gone. He felt empty now, though relaxed and calm. A smile tugged at his lips as his silver hair flowed all around him. Nothing mattered now, nothing. He no longer felt any desire to become whole again, he felt no compassion towards Sephiroth, he felt no desire to run after his 'mother'. Though, he wondered, who the voice belonged to. Though he supposed he would never know.


	2. The Dead Do Live

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything relating to Final Fantasy. The place names and all Cannon Characters belong to Square Enix. _

**A/N:**_Second Chapter, hopefully an improvement on the first X-)_

**Summary:**_Marlene[xKadaj._

_Rated 'T' for language_

_Kadaj is sent back from the dead, though for reasons unknown to him. Kadaj is an emotional wreck and finds solace in the last person he would expect._

**Chapter Two:**_ The Dead Do Live_

_Death Is Permanent,  
Death Is Forever.  
The Dead Don't Walk  
The Dead Don't Speak  
The Dead Don't Live_

Dreams are strange aren't they? You can never tell the difference when you dream. It's the state of consciousness between wakefulness and slumber. Pictures or words, even feelings. It seems as though when your dreaming, you can feel everything in them. How can you tell between a dream, and reality? You cant can you? Not until you wake up, but even then can you be sure your awake and not still dreaming? Would you prefer to live in your dreams? Or dream in your life? It's a question nobody can honestly say, though your dreams may be nice, they are unpredictable, and you can never say if you will see those you love again, can you?

Sounds. Rainfall. Another one, a howl. Wind maybe? Cold, defiantly wind. Dream? No, to real to be a dream. Dreams can feel real though. Is it a dream? Sharp pain in the ribs, another noise, a voice. Who's voice?

"Poke him again Alysia" It was male. He could pinpoint that enough. Another poke. "He's still not moving, do it again" A childs voice. _No more poking…_

"Is he alive mommy?" A young girls voice came from somewhere in the blackness of Kadaj's mind. He didn't know who the voice belonged to, he had never heard it before.

"Should we poke him with a stick again?" The males voice. Still only a child though and again, it wasn't one he could pinpoint. He had never heard these voices before. He couldn't tell who they belonged to.

"He is alive Alysia" Another female's voice, though it sounded older than the former two. "Daniel, would you like it if someone started prodding you with a stick? No I don't suppose you would, now would you please go and fetch me a clean cloth and some warm water?"

"He looks dead" The young girl, Alysia spoke. Kadaj didn't know where he was, though he knew he was lay on a bed somewhere. He felt it shift beneath weight, though he could tell it was the young girl who was sitting on it. A hand ran through his hair and over his face, "He feels very cold mommy, is that normal?"

"He does look a little pale, though it is nothing a bit of nurturing wont cure" she smiled down at her daughter and watched as she ran a hand over the boys face. "It is normal, afterall he was lay outside and god only knows how long for. Here…" she handed over a damp warm cloth to the young girl Alysia, "Watch over him for me, I must go and make fathers dinner, you know how grumpy he can get"

He heard the woman leave, and knew he was alone with the young girl. He wasn't sure how much time was passing, she wasn't speaking and he couldn't talk. He couldn't even open his eyes. He felt everything though, and he heard everything too. The damp cloth running over his forehead. He quilt around him being tucked in tighter to try and keep any warmth in.

"Are you going to wake up?" she asked the lifeless body. "You look really ill you know. But don't worry. I'll look after you" She smiled down at him as she dabbed his forehead again, "I wonder who you are and where you came from. You must have travelled far. Nobody just collapses like that unless you walk over a very long distance you know, mommy told me so. Oh, and im sorry about poking you with a stick but Daniel told me it might wake you up. Though you didn't bruise so I guess its alright. I don't suppose you felt it either. No, I don't suppose you did"

I felt it. It hurt. I don't know if im going to wake up, what if I don't? Will I be like this forever? You'll look after me? You're a child. How can you look after me? Could you ring that cloth out a bit more? Who am I? Kadaj… That's my name… But I don't know where I came from… I cant remember…

Another sound came in, the younger girl looked up at her older sister who walked in, "Kimmy! Me and Daniel found this boy and brought him home. I told him I would look after him but… I don't think im much good at it… He wont wake up and I don't know who he is, he cant talk see"

"No I don't expect he can Aly" Kimmy smiled down at the younger girl, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You should go and get your dinner then off to bed with you" Alysia nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Kadaj and Kimberly alone.

"I don't really suppose you can answer can you?" Kimmy said in a soft voice to the silver haired male lay down in front of her. "Well it doesn't matter right now, the only thing that does matter is that you're alive and hopefully will wake up soon" He heard her laugh, and though he knew that she was right there with him, her voice sounded so far away. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I've heard that speaking to people who are unconscious relaxes them inside a little, and I don't know whether its working or not"

I can hear you

"Whoever you are, please wake up soon" Kimmy dabbed the boys head again with the cloth. It was a lot drier now than when Alysia was doing it, but Kadaj knew she only wanted to help him. "I suppose you may wonder who I am… My name is Kimberly Stone, though I prefer Kimmy or Kim if im honest" she gave a little laugh, "You don't look like the type to just go off and wander on a whim. What on earth were you doing?"

I would wake up if I could… No, I don't wonder who you are. Its none of my business.

"How is he?" came another voice from the door, Kadaj felt the bed lift up again and heard soft footfall over the floor. Was it wooden?

"Still the same. He's not waking up or even twitching for that matter. He's still as cold as ice too, Im beginning to wonder if he will ever wake up"

"Kimberly. Please." Her mother began, "It may take some time, we don't know what the boy has been through. He may never wake up, but his pulse is still strong so at least we know he is alive"

How long had passed since he was first laid in this bed? A week? A month? A year? He couldn't tell, but he could feel himself getting a lot stronger. He knew this was the families doing, he owed them a lot, maybe even his life. Though he couldn't remember anything from before the little girl found him. Only his name. Memory loss…

Kadaj felt himself twitch, just slightly. Then he could feel his fingers moving and sure enough, he found he could move. Opening his eyes he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He was sat in what looked like a bedroom. He was lay in a single bed, next to the window, his torso bare. Across the room was a dresser with a mirror on it and what looked like a bowl. Though he couldn't see the inside contents of it. He pushed himself up and let his back rest against the wall. It was cold to his skin, he pinched himself a little to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Hadn't he died?

The door opened and a blonde girl walked in. She must have been at least eighteen. He had bright blue eyes, excellent facial features, a strong jaw line, high cheekbones, perfectly arched eyebrows, and though she had beautiful eyes, they looked a little confused. Her legs were long and her waist thin, she was carrying another bowl, identical to the one on the dresser. She placed it gently down beside the other and looked at the boy. "Your awake" she said softly, though the confusion wasn't not hidden in her tone.

He recognised the voice, "Kimmy" he spoke, though his voice was coarse, she looked alarmed at the fact he knew her name, "You have been looking after me, haven't you? Talking to me… I could hear you" He put a hand on his temple which was now beginning to throb viciously.

"Yes, I have" She said, walking closer to the bed, kneeling down beside it and looking up into the green eyes of Kadaj. "You heard me, huh? I didn't think you would… I always believed it was a fairytale that unconscious minds could hear what was being said around them"

"I heard you" He answered her with a nod, "I also felt the other girl poking me with a stick or something" he gave a shallow laugh.

"Oh, yeah… That was Alysia" Kimmy gave a half laugh and sat down on the bed. "She swore Daniel told her it might wake you up, but he denied it. Kids. Im sure they don't know the meaning of truth, what's your name?"

"Alysia? The one who started looking after me? She spoke to me too. I remember vaguely" He lowered his head and looked at the flower pattern on the sheets, _Flower… Reminds me of something_ "My name? Its Kadaj"

"Kadaj eh?" Kimmy said, "Don't believe I've heard that name before, I could be wrong though. Where' you from?"

"I… I don't remember," He told her. Though he did want to be somewhere, he just couldn't remember where. Its where it all started. Kadaj's journey into his past. A past he may find he doesn't want to remember. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be off" Kadaj pulled off the bedsheets and found his clothes, pulling them back on.

"Go? You have only just woke up, and if you don't remember where you are from how will you know where to go?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know how to explain it… I just know"

With that, Kadaj left the house and continued on his way. Though now thinking maybe that he should have stayed at least a little longer, his energy was failing fast, and he had to stop every hour or so. Whatever had happened to him on the brief life and death borderline, it had made him weak. Or was it only cause he had been brought back? And now he needed time to adjust? He didn't know, he couldn't tell. He knew where he was going, though he didn't know how. He didn't know where it was but he knew he was going in the right direction. It was like someone was guiding him. _You're here, aren't you?_ He thought to himself, thinking back to the conversation he had with the woman in death. He knew that when he arrived wherever he was going, he knew it would be the right place…

**A/N: **_As I said before, it has been a while since I wrote a fanfiction, but I hope you are all enjoying my writing. Please R&R it would be much appreciated._


	3. Scared Girl, No Memories

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything relating to Final Fantasy. They are owned by Square Enix. End Of._

**A/N:**_This chapter revolves around Kadaj finally getting to Midgar. Marlene finally enters the story._

**Chapter Three: **_Scared Girl, No Memories_

The city where Kadaj now stood outside looked like it had been hit by a time bomb. It stood derelict, he didn't know why whoever had guided him here had done, but they did. It was like they wanted him to come here, though for what reason, he could not yet determine. The ground was white, thick and laden with sheets of snow. Something urged him on as he stepped inside the main city. Walking past people who looked at him fearfully, though he just looked confused.

A woman, he didn't know, backed away from him, holding her child that must have only been about seven. The child had a flower in her hands, Kadaj looked at the flower. Even though the woman was looking fearfully at him, the child was looking at him through eyes of pity, she shrugged her mothers grip off her and walked slowly over to Kadaj, who turned to face the little girl. Her mothers eyes watered, she feared what he would do to her daughter. The child held out the flower for him, and he looked down at her through his green confused eyes. He smiled a little at her and took the flower, reciting what he heard a while back.

"A flower" He said softly, the child nodded at him, "It blossoms from a seed and grows into something beautiful. It will carry on being beautiful unless someone stands on it or pulls it from its roots. Though it will sprout again, willing to start a new… Start a fresh life…" He looked up at the sky and smiled, "I think… Im beginning to understand"

He handed the flower back to the girl and gave a small pat on her head before walking off. The child returned to its mother, unhurt and unafraid. Though still, there was so much Kadaj didn't know, so much he didn't understand. Everyone he passed seemed to fear him and he didn't know why. It nerved him immensely. _Why are they all afraid of me?_

He found himself stood outside a church. The whole place was familiar to him somehow but he didn't know why. He pushed open the doors and went inside. It looked like some fight had brewed here between someone. He spied at the back of the church, some flowers that surrounded a pool of water. He walked over to them and sat beside them, feeling the silky texture of the flowers. This place, he had gotten to where he was supposed to go… Though yet, he still did not understand why.

"It cant be"

Kadaj stood up and looked behind him. A girl stood there of about sixteen. Brunette girl, almost familiar to him. She knew him that was clear but how? He looked at her, confusion clear on his face. She was holding a basket, which seemed to be full of seeds, she was clearly planting more flowers.

"Did you plant all these?" He asked her.

"How is it possible?" She dropped the basket and carried on looking at him, just like the rest her features too were a mass of fear. Though hers were different, hers shown hate.

"They're beautiful" he said, looking down at them, his silver hair falling in front of his face as he looked at the different colours of the flowers.

"Will you stop playing with me!" She yelled. Though backing away, Kadaj looked up at the girl. He didn't know what she meant by playing with her, he didn't even know her.

"Playing with you?" He asked. "Im not playing with you, I simply implied that you have done a good job with the flowers"

"Since when did you start to care about anything other than yourself? Especially flowers?" She snapped back. The girl, Marlene, was terrified at the arrival of one she had so long feared, one that haunted her nightmares. She remembered taking comfort in his brother, clinging to him while he was making his speech to all the children.

Kadaj looked at her, bewilderment on his face. He didn't know how anyone could speak to someone so cruel. "I don't understand," he said. He turned his back on her and went to lean against a wall. "I care about flowers because they remind me of something someone said… But I don't… remember a lot of things…" He felt like something was wrong, something he didn't know something important. Though he couldn't place his finger on it. The place didn't feel completely right until this girl walked in, and he didn't even know who she was.

"I am not going to fall for your tricks, Kadaj" she spat. "How can you not remember all those terrible things you did? All the people you hurt, how you kidnapped Denzel and me when we were six? How you tricked a bunch of kids into drinking from that cursed lake which you poured your black soul into and turning them into slaves for your own amusement?"

"My tricks?" He asked and turned to face the girl, who he now saw had come closer into the church. "Terrible things?" he stammered, he listened to what she said but yet found it hard to believe. He hurt people? "I kidnapped you? I don't even remember you" He tried to remember, but it was like trying to see through blackness. A whole chapter of his life was missing and he couldn't remember it.

"How can you not remember me? You made your brother make sure I didn't go anywhere, made me watch while my own brother drank that liquid and turn into your puppet! You're a twat Kadaj, always will be." Her eyes were hard, and yet as Marlene looked at him, she was in two minds whether to believe him or not, "You are supposed to be dead! You died in Clouds arms, we all saw that! People that are dead don't walk around churches!"

"I-I don't know how I don't remember" He answered her, even though her voice was getting louder, his was staying calm, he sank down to the floor, his head in his hands, his whole body shaking. How is it, some girl can know everything about you, but you know nothing about yourself. "Yes, I was dead… By rights I still should be, I don't know why im not I don't know why im back, it doesn't make any sense!" He hit the wall beside him, which crumbled instantly. "Cloud? That name, its familiar"

Marlene watched as the guy she believed both evil and dead, sank to the floor. An action that took her completely by surprise. She watched as his body shook, he seemed not to remember anything that went on previous. She found herself walking over to where the silver haired male sat and crouched beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Y-you don't remember… Do you?"

Kadaj felt her hand upon his shoulder and shook his head. "No… I don't. I walk and people stare. They look at me with fearful eyes and I don't know why. I don't know what happened before a month ago I don't remember it. I don't remember you, I don't remember this place, I only know my name and I didn't remember I had a brother. I don't know who my family is or where they are, I don't know how I died or how I came back. All I know is that I really wanted to look at flowers for some reason. And I know I had someone guiding me and they guided me here"

Marlene looked at the boy, she didn't know what it was like not to remember anything, but she knew why people looked at him the way they did, she didn't blame them either. He was the reason some people weren't here today, and most would look upon this as not fair. How he can still live while their loved ones could not.

"I cant give you all your answers. Only what I remember. Which isn't a lot seeing as how it was ten years ago and I was only six then." She said, why she felt pity on him she didn't know, but she couldn't help it. "People look at you with fear because you were feared ten years ago, you are a remnant of a particular nasty piece of work, Sephiroth. He killed people for fun and you were part of him as he was part of you. Ten years ago you did exactly the same thing, killed people for fun, ripped families apart. Created fear in peoples hearts and brought back a blackness people believed long dead. You kidnapped Denzel and me and took us and a bunch of other kids with Geostigma to the forgotten city where you poured your black soul into the ancient water. The children drank from it believing it to rid them of their Stigma, though it didn't. They became puppets for you to control, you set them against their families. That's why people look at you with fear now. You were fighting Cloud and you turned into Sephiroth, which even he feared to a degree. Though he killed you and we all believed you dead, until now. Im Marlene, I don't know if that will mean anything to you but… Brother? You had two, Yazoo and Loz..."

This was too much for him to take in. He couldn't have been bad could he? No, he couldn't. Why was everyone saying he was? Or looking at him as though he was. Kadaj was gentle, he liked flowers and liked life. What was going on?

* * *

Hours later, the girl had left him alone. Not much had been said between the two but night had begun to fall and she had to hurry back. Kadaj sat there, in the blackness of the church, not being able to think of anything except what Marlene had told him. Would he ever remember? Did he even want to? He had no memories of anything he had done. Anything he had said. Nothing made sense. Why was he here? Why? 


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything relating to Final Fantasy. They are owned by Square Enix. End Of._

**A/N:**_Rawr im either having serious mental issues here and my stories are poopie, or you all think im an utter genius! Which one? Eh eh eh? This contains spoilers of what happened in Advent Children so if you have never seen it and don't want to spoil the movie for yourself don't read it!_

**Chapter Four: **_Dreams_

_Flashback_

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo were all seated on their bikes on top of a cliff, mounted near where a sword stood in the ground. The three of them looked outwards towards the city of Midgar before Yazoo spoke, "Is that where big brother lives, Kadaj?"

"Yeah" Kadaj nodded. Not really looking at his brother but instead, keeping his eyes on the city in front of him.

"Do you think he'll be glad to see us?" Yazoo asked, though one could tell the idea of big brother being glad to see them, excited him somewhat.

"Not a chance" Being more realistic, Kadaj knew Cloud would never be glad to see remnants of Sephiroth, even if they did class him as a brother.

It was Loz's turn to pipe up to his brother Yazoo, "Don't cry, Yazoo"

"But he's got mother with him!" Yazoo spoke almost hysterically.

"Maybe not" Kadaj then said, hardly optimistic and with no emotion dripping off his dry tongue.

This time, Yazoo told Loz not to cry, when they heard the roar of a motorcycle, Kadaj told them that Big Brother was coming. Yazoo and Loz gave off some sadistic laugh before chasing after him.

Flashback

Kadaj stood facing Rufus in the Healin lodge, Rude and Reno lying painfully on the floor as the two people conversed. "Boy, do I hate lying" Kadaj complained, looking at the President.

"I apologize. This time you will get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you, I'm afraid we were careless" Rufus said, though you couldn't see his face properly due to the sheet that covered him.

Kadaj looked at him, sceptically, "Is that right?"

"I swear it" Rufus sounded almost genuine, but you couldn't be too sure of someone like him. Kadaj knew that.

Kadaj, now growing bored, said, "Fine. Then swear on these" He threw down two ID cards covered in blood that showed Tseng and Elena's faces on them. This seemed to anger the President somewhat, because his response was far from light.

"Why did you do this?" He asked, his hand clutching the bar on his wheelchair, his eyes not taken off the ID cards on the floor.

"We need mothers power" Kadaj began, looking out of the window now, not caring about the cards, "The Reunion is coming, and we need her"

"Reunion?" Rufus asked, now looking at the teenager who was stood by the window.

"My brothers and sisters who share Mothers cells will all assemble, and together we will take revenge on the planet!" He started, sounding thoroughly excited, though slightly crazed too, "We've already sent out the invitations, but, you know, someone has gone and hidden the guest of honour"

Rufus was beginning to become a little interested in what Kadaj was saying, even if the boy was crazy. "Invitations?"

"The Stigma." He said exasperatedly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "But you know all about that, sir" He laughed and turned to face Shinra, "Mother's memetic legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen. She does so much for us and we… we don't even know where to find her!" He seemed to grow both angry and upset at this prospect, "We're just remnants, really remnants of Mothers legacy. Until we find mother and receive her cells, we cant be whole again! Geostigma and the Legacy aren't enough… for a true reunion"

"What do you mean?" Rufus spoke, with no emotion but you could tell that what Kadaj had just said, made him nervous.

"Sir, surely you have noticed?" He asked. Walking towards Rufus he kneels down infront of him and begins a form of transformation, showing signs of Sephiroth in him.

Flash

At the forgotten city, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo stand infront of a lake, kids all on the other side watching the three silver haired brothers. Marlene was stood clinging onto Loz, clearly frightened. "Look at what brother has been hiding! Powers forged in the Lifestream! With this Materia, those powers will be ours!" Kadaj slips one of the Materia's into his arm, with a look of utter glee on his face.

"Mother has given me a very special gift. The power to fight ... against a Planet that torments humanity. She gave this gift to all her children. That's right -- you and I are brethren. Brothersand sisters chosen when we inherited Mother's mimetic legacy throughthe Lifestream! But, the Planet doesn't approve of that at all. It is

doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!" Kadaj began, seeing the shocked faces on the children, Kadaj just smiled. "Now, I shall heal you. And we will go to Mother together! We will join as a family and strike back against the Planet!" Blue light from the Materia surrounds Kadaj as he steps into the water. "Do as I do" he tells them. The water turns black, the kids follow him into the water and drink it, making them fall under Kadaj's control. The young boy didn't hear the cries of "Denzel! Denzel!" from young Marlene who was still stood beside Loz.

Flash 

Back in Midgar, ontop of a building under construction, Kadaj stands with Rufus, looking down to the city below them. Kadaj watching his brothers fight two of the men that work for Rufus. "Say, Kadaj, I've got a question for you"

"And ive got an answer" Kadaj says back.

"You said you needed 'Jenova Cells' in order to be whole again, what did you mean by that?" He asked, looking at the silver haired boy, who seemed to smile at his question.

"Him. He's coming back" Kadaj spoke, meaning Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth… The Nightmare" Rufus spoke, his tone going dry as he looked back out over the city.

"So they say" It seemed as though Kadaj didn't really care what Rufus said, and he didn't. All he wanted to do was find Jenova and become whole again.

"You mean…" Rufus began, though didn't finish as Kadaj cut him off.

"I've never known Sephiroth. I just sense him there; its unbearable to think Mother might want Sephiroth over me"

"Poor little Remnant" Rufus chimed.

"It doesn't matter who she picks, you'll all meet the same end. Mother came to this planer after a long journey to rid the cosmos from fools like you!" Kadaj's voice was becoming angered. "But, you know as well as I do that nothings changed since she got here. I have to change it, to make her happy!"

"The nightmare returns" Rufus spoke with no emotion.

"As long as you exist, the nightmares will come again, and again" Kadaj told him.

"The Lifestream courses through our planet, back and forth, across he borders of Life and Death. If that cycle is the very truth of life, then history too, will inevitably repeat itself" He said, though it sounded more as though he was thinking aloud to himself, "So go on, bring your Jenova's and your Sephiroths. It wont matter. We'll do as life dictates and stop you every single time"

"Please, sir. Is that your excuse for going after mother yourself? You don't seem all that sorry" Kadaj spoke.

"Sorry? Why, ive never had this much fun"

"Good. Then lets put an end, to all of this!" Kadaj raises his arm and throws out a type of magic. Suddenly, the summon, Bahamut-Sin, comes flying out from the sky to attack the city of Edge. The people begin to frantically run around trying not to get killed by it.

The last thing Kadaj remembers, before he woke up from these nightmares, was Rufus standing up and holding Jenovas head in his hands. What he felt when he saw that in his dream? He couldn't say. What he felt when he was having these dreams? He wouldn't say. "A good son would have known" That was the last thing Kadaj remembered before waking up.


	5. Away from my daughter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything relating to Final Fantasy. Cannon Characters and place names are all properties of Square Enix. Anything Original is my own.

**A/N: **This chapter is revolved once more around Marlene and Kadaj. Cloud and Tifa do appear in it too, to throw in some spanners in the works.

**Reviewers: **Thankyou for taking the time to read these chapters, getting reviews of you guys actually helps me write even more! Im hoping to make this one of my best ever written stories, so keep reading and reviewing and let me know what you think!

**Chapter Five: **Away from my daughter

The sun was high in the sky, already threatening to blind the young silver haired male as he lay in the church, the rays shining through the glass windows, illuminating his eyes and the sweat drops from the dream he had just had. Kadaj knew what he had just seen was not a dream, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe he could be as cruel as he seemed in those dreams. Was that what Marlene was talking about? Was he really this cruel person? And who the hell was Mother? Why had he been so bent on finding her? No matter what it had cost other people? Kadaj had a lot of questions, but nobody to answer them. He felt alone. Really alone.

The door to the church flew open and Kadaj spun around to see who it was. Thankfully for him it was only Marlene. It would seem as though she had come to pay him another visit. He sat back down on the one of the unbroken church benches. His head fell into his hands. He couldn't be sure of who he was right now, and if he couldn't, did that make him dangerous? Was he too dangerous for Marlene to be around? Would he snap and become the nightmare he saw in his dream?

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His green eyes came to lock with Marlene's brown ones. Her touch was surprisingly comforting. Though he didn't understand why she was being so nice to him, not after what he had done, not only to her, but to her family. He had almost ripped it apart. Could he have coped right now? If he had have done? So many questions. Not enough answers. He knew, one day, he may find the answers he is looking for, but right now, he didn't even know where to start.

"Are you alright, Kadaj?" came the young girls soothing voice. He gave a weak sort of smile and an even weaker nod. "You don't look like it"

"Bad dream" he told her, it was the truth so he didn't have to worry about lying to her. He didn't want to tell her what was involved in that dream, and he guessed that she figured that out as she didn't press the matter further.

"I brought you something to eat, its not much but its better than nothing" she said, handing him the basket he had seen her carrying previously.

He took the basket and looked in it, a few chocolate muffins, some soup and bread rolls laid in the bottom. "Thank you" A few minutes silence waged on between the two youths, when Kadaj finally looked at her, he said, though strained, "It was true, wasn't it?"

"What was?" She asked, looking at him. He shook his head, unsure of how to put this. Looking down back into the basket, his silver hair falling over his head, "How can I tell you if its true or not, if you don't tell me what you want to know?"

"I was… Nasty, no that's not the right word" Kadaj looked back down again, "I was downright evil. I… I nearly took away everything… Didn't I?"

"Yeah you were" Marlene said with a sad nod of her head, "You did nearly take everything everyone loved away. You even did take some people others loved, but not everyone gets a second chance like you did Kadaj. Not many people get another chance to make things right, make it better. But you have, don't waste it"

"I don't plan on doing" He said, his shoulders relaxing a bit now, "Though how can I make it right if people don't let me? Ive seen the way they look at me, heard the whispers when they speak of me. If they don't let me, I cant can I?"

"You have to give them time." Marlene jumped off the bench and landing on her knees infront of him, taking the boys hands in her own, "You did some horrible things Kadaj that people aren't likely to forget, not after two years not after ten. Though keep going about in a way that will prove to people you have changed and eventually they will give you that chance to make things alright"

"You think so?" he asked. Looking at Marlene, he smiled at her. She was becoming more and more like his rock. "Well… I guess I can start now"

The two stood there, smiling at each other, completely unaware of whatever else was going on around them. Not that much was, after all, what else would be going on with just two people in a church?

Meanwhile…

In the bar of Seventh Heaven, a meeting was called. Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki even Reno and Rude were all sat hunched around the bar. Each and every one of them had a troubled look on their faces. "So what are we to do then?" Came Tifa's voice, "Are you sure you saw what you saw Nanaki?"

"Yes" He told her, "My clans eyes are sharp as anything, Tifa. I saw Marlene going into that church and I saw her with Kadaj"

"That cant be! Remnant boy is dead! Remmy died! Cloud killed Remmy!!" Reno's voice came ringing out of the air, "We all saw it! He disappeared right in Clouds arms into the speckles of light!" He was waving his baton around frantically, "Remmy is not alive, it must have been someone else… Sorry dude" He turned around as his baton collided with Rude's head.

"S'alright." Rude said, shrugging off his partners incoherent babbling. "So, if Kadaj is truly alive, and Marlene is paying him visits. One can only question why"

"I don' care why!" Came Barrett's voice. "My little Marlene is not playin' house guest to an ex murderer!"

"Calm down Barrett" Came Vincent's low voice

"Calm down! Calm down! Don't you be tellin' me to calm down!" Barrett stood up and rounded on him, "This aint your little girl we talkin' about!"

"No, Barrett, Vincent's right" Tifa said calmly, "If we go in there, all guns blazing, we're just going to get Kadaj all wound up and that could put Marlene in danger"

"One could say she likes the dangerous blokes" Reno's sarcastic voice rung out.

"Wha' you say punk?!" Barrett turned on Reno this time, "What the ruddy hell is tha' supposed to mean?"

"I just meant…" Started Reno, "That she seems to like the dangerous guys because, she's the one giving him visits. Don't you think if he was going to do something he would have done it by now?"

"Well maybe he's just biding his time" Cloud finally piped up, and when every head turned in his direction he continued, "Well he might still be angry at the fact we stopped his little ploy. We stopped Sephiroth coming to be again and in turn destroyed his plans didn't we? Maybe he is trying to gain Marlene's trust in hope that either when the time comes, she will protect him or he can use her to get to us"

"He's a kid Cloud" Cid spoke, "Do you really think he's capable of coming up with something like that?"

"You saw how dangerous he was ten years ago Cid" Cloud said, "Kids are the most dangerous"

"Not to mention the most frightening" Came Cait Sith's voice.

"You're scared of kids?" Tifa drawled

"No, well it depends on who that kid is I suppose" He said back to her, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well we can either wait until Marlene gets back and question her, or go there now and find out what's going –"

"Where's Barrett?"

Back in the Church.

Kadaj and Marlene were busy talking about ways he could make up his misdeeds to the people he once hurt. Eating muffins and drinking orange juice, occasionally having the odd laugh about things. Marlene looked into the boys green eyes as he laughed, they looked full of life now, and not somebody elses life like they were once full of. Marlene remembered the way his eyes used to look, afterall, they had haunted her for near of ten years. His eyes, though quite beautiful, were always full of hate and malice. Though at the same time, it was like they didn't belong to him. Now, they were scared, timid and unsure of everything around him. Marlene had learned you could tell a lot about somebody just by looking at their eyes.

"Marlene I want – "

CRASH

The churches doors blew inwards as Kadaj jumped up and Marlene gave a little yelp. She clung onto Kadaj as though frightened of whatever was going to come through those doors. Kadaj narrowed his eyes while keeping an arm around Marlene. He wasn't going to let her get hurt, not after everything she had done for him.

It seemed like an age passed before the person walked through those doors. As soon as Marlene clapped eyes on who it was, she seemed to both relax, but tense up at the same time. She knew this wasn't going to end well and she knew her father would not let her explain. Now she found herself wondering if she had gone to them earlier, would they have understood.

"Get away from my daughter"


End file.
